At His Majesty's Service
by Han dj
Summary: Xena alternate universe: Conqueror story. It has been five years since Gabrielle was crucified by the Empress and she's back in the palace and in the Empress' service. Xena the Empress have had it with her Seneschals all female and untrustworthy, by Palimon's request, he is hiring a new one but Xena has one requirement, no more female Seneschals from now on. f/f, Xena x Gabrielle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Xena and all its characters are property of Universal Renaissance.

This is my first time to write a Conqueror story (I mean Conqueror as in Xena the conqueror.) I haven't seen the HLJ episode Armageddon and I was just inspired to write an AU verse after reading a lot of conqueror series (es). I'm writing a light conqueror story, Xena won't be the super serious looking kind of ruler which may be regarded as OOC, but I've seen a lot of Xena episodes where she's actually funny, so the characterization may not be so out of the loop. Same gender love... yup yup, same gender sex, there might be in the later chapters.

**At Her Majesty's Service.**

**I.**

"You do realize that we have problems arising in every corner of the realm don't you?" Palimon, the captain of my imperial guard, and my second in command said after he pushed the door to my study, and entered without waiting for my permission.

"Good morning to you too Palimon," I greeted without taking my eyes on the scroll I was studying. I had been working myself to stupor yesterday and no matter how hard I tried, it seemed there's no end to these scrolls. "I'm busy, I hope there's a good reason for you to come barging in here," I continued.

"You want good reason?" he asked as he stood in front of me. He leaned forward and pressed both palms on my desk and tried to pin me with his glare, "How about... ELUSIA dead?!" he growled. Palimon was the only person in the whole of the realm who could actually use that tone on me. He and I went way back from my 'warlording' days.

After I left Amphipolis, I started roaming around to find more people to come with me for a cause: that was to protect Greece from any invading forces. Palimon was one of the first I recruited. A few years later, after the deviation I made to my principal goal, when my own army made me walk the gauntlet for saving an innocent baby, it was only him who opposed my then right hand, Darphus. He was the one who cared for me and hid me when Darphus learned I've survived the punishment. When I recovered and started a new army, I made Palimon my right hand and he is until now.

Here, I raised my head and looked at him, "And that raises your hackles why?"

"Why?! Elusia was the fifth Seneschal we have hired after you sent the last four to Hades!"

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders, "If you have hired someone competent and trustworthy, I wouldn't be sending any of them to the underworld prematurely, wouldn't it?" I asked grinning, "Now, is there anything else you want to discuss with me aside from the seneschal?"

I saw Palimon sigh, "Well, Dergos sent a message about the insurrectionists,"

I sighed, "I don't see any reason why you should be so agitated about them, they were always there but never hurt the realm,"

"I know, that was true before, but Dergos' report said that the group had increased in number and is planning on making an all-out rally against your rule." He said frowning. "Why can't those dissidents see that there really isn't anyone better suited to rule this realm than you?"

I grinned, "Maybe they wanted you to rule instead," my eyes were filled with mirth. It is not uncommon for Palimon to act like a mother hen, but if he continued to do so, I wonder if he'll die from a sword or from a heart ailment.

I looked at him scoffed, "I'd probably send them all to the cross if I am to be ruling,"

I laughed. It has been five seasons since I put a group of dissidents, causing mayhem in the realm to the cross. After I learned about the woman I had crucified wrongly, I declared that crucifixion in the realm will only be sentenced for criminals who have done crimes that my realm regarded as heinous.

The woman I crucified back then, a petite one with strawberry, blonde hair and green eyes, was pointed out to be the one who leads the rebels who chaotically staged a demonstration that led to five of my imperial guards to be majorly hurt. I was livid back then and had her arrested… only to find out that her only crime to my realm was that she talked about the injustices done to her and her village people by my own men. That night after she was crucified, her body disappeared, if she had lived or not, I cannot say.

My civil advisor Elkton had advised me that it was in my best interest to let it pass, since I cannot admit my mistake being the Conqueror and Ruler of the realm, letting the dissenter go would make it seem that the woman was not a threat to the realm if she lives, and if she had died… that I was human to at least let her family and friends have her body.

"Does Elkton know about this?"

Palimon shook his head, "I haven't had the time to tell him yet, he was indisposed when Dergos arrived with the news, I intend to tell him later when I find him, but I thought of letting you know first."

"He was indispose?"

"Well, he have to take care of the family of Elusia, it is in his area of responsibility." He said grudgingly. "And we need a new Seneschal, Elkton wouldn't agree to serve as your civil advisor and seneschal at the same time again,"

I nodded my head, "And what of Dergos?"

"I instructed him to continue on the surveillance, report any change, major or not regarding our rebels." He looked at me as if daring me to counter his action.

"Well, if you have done something about it already, why come here and interrupt my work?"

"I thought as the EMPRESS, you should know."

I nodded my head once again. "Anything else?"

"The Seneschal?"

"Well I thought it is in your area of responsibility to hire me one." I frowned, "…and Palimon, this time, I want my Seneschal to be a man."

I saw Palimon's scowl deepened, "This palace needs a woman's touch! Everyone in here aside from your cooks are male!"

"Because males are easier to handle and scare, than females that's why!" I argued.

"Our army is "female dominated!"

I grinned, "Because female maybe hard to handle, but WE are the best fighter there is!"

"That's not…,"

"Palimooon," I growled, "This is not a time to argue, I need my time to finish all these scrolls and I am the ruler, my word is law, now if you want a Seneschal that would at least last more than a season, bring a male one."

"By your will Empresss," He growled as he mock bow in front me. I wave my hand in his direction as dismissal. He straightened his posture, turned around and grudgingly left my study.

XXX

It has been five years since I was rescued from the cross, after the Conqueror had maliciously had me hanged for crimes they say I committed. She had sent her men to arrest me for leading the troops of dissenter who had rallied and instigated chaos in the main square of Corinth.

It wasn't the Conqueror's action though that had hurt me and cut me deep. It was Tara's action and the rest of the group that did. I know that Tara was young and full of ideals, but she too was arrogant and aggressive, probably much more aggressive than the conqueror herself. I tried to warn her that day, that the conqueror may not have raised a hand to us who had spoken about injustices, but to make the realm listen in a hostile way would put us all in danger… if not death.

Their fingers all pointed at me… yes I served as their voice, they regarded me as their leader but for me, I was not. I was one of them, member, follower who luckily was gifted by the gods with eloquent speech and well working brain. And now, after five years, here they go again.

"I heard the Conqueror's second was ordered to tail the group again," Petricles said as he arranged the different dolls his father made on the stall. It was Sentecles, his father who had made arrangement with a soldier in the realm, Joxer, to help me off the cross. Then he adopted me into his home where he and his son lives.

"Tara doesn't seem to understand that the Conqueror does not answer to any threat." I said shaking my head. "I'm just glad to be alive right now, besides, I'm a bit satisfied as to how the realm had turned since my crucifixion," I watched Petricles look at me and stopped his work briefly.

"Do you think what happened to you caused the change?" he asked with one brow raised.

"Well I have to think that to be able to live to myself," I said looking down at my right leg that was now a bit shorter than my left, when my leg was ordered to be broken, and then I was rescued, Sentecles' doctor friend had helped but he had to amputate a part of my leg bone to save the whole leg from dying.

"I guess you're right," he smiled, "Not that you had been wrong before." He continued working.

"I just wished Tara and her group would think twice this time before doing it again. The conqueror may have put all the blame on me that time, but now…,"

"There's no **YOU** who will save them anymore." He said grinning, "If that Tara got caught, she'd be put in that cross and the conqueror probably would have her tongue cut aside from having her legs broken."

I nodded my head. Then there was silence as I continue to watch the sky and Petricles do his work. "I need a job." I said out of a sudden.

"Well, you've been great helping us sell our toys."

I smiled, "Thanks, but what I'm saying is, I need a job that actually uses all my skills."

I look at him scratch his head as he thinks, "Hey, you know there's a skill pool at the Agora, aside from the usual slave auction."

My brows furrowed, "Skill pool?"

"Yes, Rosi told me that they are taking skilled men and women's prospectus and offer them to probable employers. I think most of the noble bloods as well as the Empress hired their paid servants through them."

"When is this?"

"I think it started yesterday, Rosi said it will last for a week." I hurriedly stood up and walked behind the stall, I took my bag and stepped out. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go to the public library and pen my prospectus, then I'm heading to the Agora." I said before turning my back on him.

"What about the stall? Who's going to tell stories with our dolls in it?"

I stopped and looked back, "Petricles, you had been learning the art of story making for five years under me, now, I'm sure you can do it."

"But…,"

"Have faith in your skill Petricles."

I look at him smile, "Good luck then, Gabriel."

I took off my leather hat and bowed to him, then I resumed my trek towards the library.

-End I –

I'm trying to research on different characters in Xena to include in this story, so that I don't have to invent so much names. I'm not good with naming people.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Her Majesty's Service**

**II.**

[The Agora later]

With blond hair covered in hat and hood, Gabrielle stood in front of the receiving desk. In front of her was a petite looking woman (well she's much smaller than her five feet four stature, that's for sure), she was bowed down writing on a half-filled scroll. "Ah-hrm," she made the slight coughing sound which did its trick. The petite woman looked up and straightened herself.

"Good afternoon," she said in a tired voice, "I hope you know that's its quite late now?" she said to the green eyed fellow in front of her.

"I...," She coughed again, "I thought the registration would be until this evening." Gabrielle said in a deeper voice. She watched the woman frown and sighed, "My friend informed me,"

The receiver rested her back on the chair and let her posture relax, "Sorry, I'm just tired, you have no idea how long the line goes when skill pool is being done." she shook her head, "Slavery sure beats the hiring strategy."

Gabrielle frowned. Isn't everyone in the realm actually wanted this? The Conqueror had finally made a decent law regarding slavery. Slavery hadn't been eradicated all in all but at least, people who weren't born slaves could have the chance to fight if some slavers come and take them. For her, that notion was well worth being crucified for. Her sister Lila and her were taken once to be slaves, and only her got away, thanks to the rebels back then.

The Dissidents, she shook her head in remembrance. Way back when she was rescued, the rebels of the realm, were never like the ones she know now. They loved peace, they propagated love and equality through peaceful speeches, and that's what attracted her to them, especially their leader, Eli. But now, Eli had died from a terrible sickness, the other older leaders had spread out to different lands, and that was left were the young rebels who had never really seen bloodshed in their lives, who had never gone really hungry nor afraid, who had never feared captivity.

"So are you leaving a prospectus here?" she asked taking my mind off my musing.

"Yes," I said and handed her the prospectus. I watched her unfold my scroll and read through them.

"Gabriel, you are from Potadeia?" she asked and I nodded my head. "I'm sorry about your town. It was a terrible thing, what happened there." she said looking really remorseful.

"Yes, I know."

"Well," she looked at me smiling, "Your prospectus is well written. I'm not saying this in pity for what happened to your town, but I have been sitting here for two days reading prospectus after another, and so far, I'm getting headache from the lack of efforts put into them, but this?" she said raising my work, "I won't be surprise if a lot of noblemen fought for you or better, the palace."

"The palace?"

"Yes," she said nodding and smiling. "The palace' had expressed their intent on hiring a Seneschal," she frowned, "Do you have any experience in household caring?"

"Seneschal? I thought the palace hired female Seneschal only?"

"It seemed the Empress was tired of them women touch, trying a male one this time."

I nodded my head, "I am an only child," she lied, "And taking care of our little house back then was imperative. My mother was strict, twice as strict as my father."

She winced, "I can't fathom how that would be, my mother is already a monster at home, you mean double that?" we both laugh at the image.

_I'm sorry mother, I don't mean to make an image of you like that..._ she prayed to her mother's soul.

"Very well Gabriel," she smiled, "I'll have your prospectus on priority,"

"Thank you,"

"No need to thank me, this is very well written and if you can really do even just half of what's written in this scroll, I'd be a fulfilled recruiter."

I grinned, _I do all of those and more, but you don't need to know all that,_ "Still, A thank you is in order." I said winking. I saw her face flushed, she nodded and then I turned and walked away.

XXX

[The Palace, three days later]

"Won't you at least look at this?" Again, my right hand asked, this time while i'm dining alone in my anteroom. Palimon once again barged in with a scowl and holding another scroll.

"What does it matter what I say?" I asked with one brow raised.

"Your say matters because you're the Empress and ruler of this realm!" Palimon said as he sat on the chair in front of my small personal dining table. I usually eat at the main palace's dining area, but when I am soaked to the bones with work, I take my break in here. "I'm buried with scrolls of possible candidates for the Seneschal position, but you seemed to want it 'male' this time, I think it's just right you share the burden of hiring this one."

Now my two brows rose, "I don't ask you to share the burden of running the entire realm do I?"

"No you don't ask, you command." Palimon always got the guts to throw something like that on me. I watched as he lean and help his self with the sauced chicken. He put the piece in his mouth and then licked the finger with sauce. "Hm, I should ask the cook for one of this too, how come you always got the best first?" he asked without minding my raised brows.

"No I don't, my taster does." I frowned, "Now, can we go back to what you want me to do so I can go back to eating in peace?'

He made a fist towards his chest where his heart lies, "You wound me Xena," he said grinning this time. "Anyway, I have reviewed along with your other advisors, scrolls after scrolls of prospectus,"

"Prospectus?"

"Yes, you forgot that you actually decreed this skill pooling thing for hiring workers?"

"I hadn't forgotten it's just... there's one again already? I thought the last skill pooling was done three months ago? And again?"

"Well, decrease in number of servants increases demands for paid workers. Though most of the nobles had hired their servants who were freed for a very minimum wage," I took a deep breath.

"I've been deep in scrolls all day, every day and I didn't see that?"

"Actually, Vidalis was the one who came to you to have it signed."

"Vidalis? Why him?"

"He said being your personal advisor, he needed an assistant with very wide imagination," he said smiling. "I agreed at once, I need him out of my tail all the time." I saw his smile turn into a grin, "He seemed to have succeeded in getting your signature without you reading."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope the palace was in shape after, you know we don't have a Seneschal who'd arrange everything in order,"

Palimon shook his head, I felt dread, "It wasn't done in the palace. Elkton told Vidalis that it would be easier for all if the pool will be made outside. Vidalis thought it was good and held it in the Agora." I nodded my head as I sigh in relief. Even during my warlord days, I always want my camp in order. "Anyway, because of what you've just said,"

"What did I say?"

"About being deep in scrolls, I thought of hiring this one." My right had put the scroll he was holding on my table. I took it, opened it and browse.

"Are you sure this is a male candidate?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, why should I doubt it?"

"That's exactly why," I said before leaning forward to show the written scroll to Palimon once again, "First, this writing is too clear and pretty for a guy to write. Second, the content is stated in a very objective way which I know for a fact isn't true for male candidates...,"

"Hey!"

I waved my hand in dismissal, "And three, this one is too good to be male, if what this one wrote here is true."

"You're in doubt?"

"Yes I am,"

"I don't see why he should fake his gender, that's deception and could be punishable by eternal grief." He said shaking his blonde covered head.

"Don't ask me, but this prospectus is impressive and if he could really write like this and this good with his brain, I might have the need of him," I looked ahead on the large table that serves as my working one, "I do need to go out from time to time, and I'm sick of being faced with these walls all day, every day."

"And the Seneschal?"

I frowned, "Why the hell are you so affected by having no Seneschal? Do you have Seneschal fetish?"

I heard Palimon growl, "We need one!"

"Well if he is really this good, he can double being Seneschal and personal scribe. It's not as if a Seneschal had much to do in this palace anyway."

Palimon frowned, "Oh they don't, especially if they have a ruler as pickle as you." He turned around, left through the door with a bang.

"Oh yeah and you're dismiss," I said as I wave my hand on the air."

XXX

I was pacing in front of Petricles who was watching me tiredly, "By the gods," I mumbled.

"By the gods it is," He said frowning, I stopped and looked at him,

"An Interview and in the palace? Already?!"

"Yeah, now we have a problem,"

"What problem?" I asked.

"You just cut your hair short Gabrielle, deepened the voice a little and you thought you're Gabriel already." he took the scroll he was reading just earlier, "And then you go writing like this?! Who would have believed that you're a guy?!"

"Hey that woman in the Agora believed! Rosi thought I was handsome too!"

"Rosi's our friend!"

"So?"

"She'd lie of course!"

I huffed, "I could pull this one of,"

"What if they figure you out?"

"No one would, aside from the executioner who had a mask over his head, the Empress and that soldier, Joxer knew what I really looked like, besides, that was five years ago! I doubt they'll remember me!"

"You're still an escapee!"

"They all thought I was dead, I died on that cross! Your father stole my body for proper burial and that's it!"

I felt Petricles calmed down a little. "You'll still be staying in the Palace, near the empress and probably near that Joxer, they could make you out."

"First, I doubt I'd be in the Empress presence longer than needed, I will be the new Seneschal and my duty would be to harass all the servants to do things my way, second, even if that soldier bumped into me, I don't think he'd make the connection, he's too shallow to, and third, I'm not even sure if they'll like me and hire me after the interview."

I watched Petricles nod his head, "Okay, I see your point, but... we need to do something about you... he said pointing at my body.

"What about me?"

"Your hair is growing long,"

"I like it long,"

"Not too masculine now is it?" He said rolling his eyes, "Well your body is perfect, those abs could kill,"

"Hey!"

"Well, we'll be hiding it perfectly well anyway, and I had told Rosi we'll need her help for the disguise, she said something about making you look like a handsome, dashing, intellectual, bachelor." he grinned. "But we need to trim your hair again."

"Okay, you are beginning to convince me, keep up the good work,"

"I'm trying here Gabriel," Petricles called me in my masculine name

Petricles shove a chair my way, pushed my shoulder so I would sit and sit I did, then he stood and walked around me, "I'll trim your hair, and make you look handsome." he said grinning, before he stepped away and to his cabinet, he took out his own trimming scissor and comb, "Now, what would you have tell them if they asked about your limp?"

My face flushed, my being limp had been my weakness this last five years, it was a sore topic for me but for now, I'll give Petricles a breather, I do need to answer that."

"I got my leg broken during the attack at Potadeia that almost left me dead and orphaned."

He stopped working, "You know if you say something about being orphan, they'll ask more, like how did you survive with broken leg and all? You suck at lying remember that."

I took a deep breath, "Twisting the truth a little won't hurt,"

"So what truth?"

XXX

"A friend of my family took me in, clothed me and I repaid by working for them free."

"I see," The effeminate man said as he looked at me dashingly and smiled. I looked at myself and I too smiled. I was wearing a nice blue colored formal top that Rosi probably bargained somewhere that sells noblemen's wear, my shoes were clean and shiny, my eyes the went to the small budge in front of my blue, knee high pants with white stripes on the side. I was wearing a white sock that goes to my shin. "And how did you afford to educate yourself then?" he asked, that took my eyes from the said bulge.

"I studied on my own, Uncle Sentecles is a very educated man, and he loves to teach me. When he is gone for work I learn by myself." I said. I found him actually looking down at my pants and I blushed.

"You are well taken cared of then." He looked up to my eyes and smiled. "You are quite..." there was a twitch in his right eye, "...a big man," he said grinning or leering?

"Err...," Big man? I am a lilliputian compared to men surrounding this palace! What the... then I get what he meant. "Oh, heh!"

"You're hired," he said and my eyes bore surprise, _so that's it, he thought I'm a big man and I'm hired?_ "Anyway you would have to meet with the Empress as soon as she is able, you will be doubling as her personal scribe aside from being the Seneschal of the palace." he took a deep breath, "I am in need of an assistant too but too bad the Empress had got more edge than this," he said touching his fat arms and chest before letting his hand rest on his chin, "Fruitful yet gorgeous self of mine." He took a deep breath again and stood.

"Thanks...,"

"I was responsible for hiring this time, and it is my pleasure to have interviewed you." He stood and lean to whisper in my ears, "My room is exactly opposite the dressing station," and then he stood straight and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear, "Elkton, the civil advisor will meet with you for the palace tour."

_By the gods... the Empress' personal scribe? I'm doomed!_

-End II-


End file.
